Samantha
by Morivanim
Summary: Okay I rewrote just about the entire story, hopefully, getting rid of some of Samantha's more MarySueish characteristics.Sam moved away from England and her best fried Dee when she was 8 now she's back and is friends with Ron Slash warning DMHP GWCC RW?
1. Meeting Sam

Disclaimer : I own none of the HP characters 

" Hey Ron HEADS UP!" cried a female voice from somewhere above Ron who was degnoming the garden.

"What?" Ron looked up just in time to be hit in the face with one big ass water baloon." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! DAMN IT! SAMANTHA CATHERINE DEVOLTON I AM SO GONNA GET YOU!"

"Oh I'm really scared now. Look I'm shakin in my brand new Gochi boots." Sam laughed as she dismounted her broom next to Ron. She had the best broom on the market, ' The Cloud Stalker 5000'.

"Ha Ha very funny. Laugh it up!"

"Alright I will. hahaha..."

"So? What did your parents say?"

"Oh they said... something about go pack if you want to get there on time and making sure to take everything i'd need for school... i think"

"So you mean you can stay! THAT'S AWSOME!" Ron then took the girl infront of him in a big hug.After being let out of Ron's grip the two walked into 'The Burrow'.

Samantha was a fairly tall girl about 5'11" with brown hairand sky blue highlights. She wore contacts that made her eyes look violet though in reality they were a light brown. She had just moved a long walk's distance from The Weasley's over the summer.

Ron and Sam, as she was called, met at an over night Quiditch camp. Ron was a keeper and Sam a beater, they were on the same practice team though. The two became friends after a meating in the infirmary, where Ron had been being treated for a broken arm.Samwas being repriomanded for gettinginto a fist fight with another Beater named Henry, and was being forced towait until the boyregained conciousnessso that she could appoligise for knocing him out. They struck up a conversation and had been inseperable scince.They spentalmost theentire summer together.It was a week before Hogwarts started and Sam was going to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys.

The door squeaked as a soaking wet Ron and slightly damp Sam(she had gotten a lot of water on her when Ron hugged her) entered the house.

"Ronald Weasly what happened to you!"

"I umm... well..." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to get angery and that is really scary, and all Ron could do was sit and stammer. Rolling her eyes at Ron she decided to save him from the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, it was all my fault." Sam Interjected" I was coming over to tell you that my Mum and David said I could stay and I thought it would be funny if I hit Ron with a water baloon. It was childish and I am truly sorry." She said giving puppy dog eyes to Mrs Weasly.

"Oh it's all right dear... and I'm glad your mother and step-father said you could stay" Mrs. Weasley never got mad at Sam. She had gotten it into her head that one day the two would fall in love and get married, and didn;t want to scare her off before then." Oh and Ron go upstairs and change and set up a cot in your room."

Ron was now very confused,"Why?"

"Because your soaking wet." Mrs. Weasley said off handedly.

"No I ment why put a cot in my room I thought Sam was staying in Ginny's room?"

"Yes she is, but where did you expect Harry to sleep. Surley you didn't think he would be in Ginny's room too." Mrs. Weasley said with a mischevious smile.

"Harry's coming!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"Who's Harry?" it was now Sam's turn to be confused.

Ron had dashed upstairs as fast as his now muscular legs could carry him.

"Harry Potter. He's Ron's best friend, he's staying with us this summer aswell" Mrs. Weasley answered, seeing as Ron was too excited from the news to stay and do so.

"Ron is friends with Harry Potter?" Sam asked eyes slowly widening. Ron had never mentioned knowing him before.

"Yes. He attends Hogwarts as well. He is a very nice boy, I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Now run along and change your clothes we wouldn't want you catching a cold. Arthur should be home any minuet now with Harry in toe, you can meet him soon enough."

Sam had heard of Harry Potter and his tales she thought he was amazing however she was far from a crazy fan girl.She was mearly curious as to what the BoyWho Lived was like.

After asking Mrs. Weasly to unshrink her luggage, and putting her clothes away(Sam had more clothes then she knew what to do with.Sam's parents were divorced and she lived with her mother who had just married a rich guy who thought he could buy Sam's affections with lavish gifts and presents.)she changed into a pair of muggle warm up pants,(a/n: you know those pants that you wear in fall when you practice for soccer and other sports) a t-shirt that belonged to her older brother and a pair of sneakers. After putting her hair up in a sloppy ponytail she left Ginny's room and walked down the stairs. There she saw Ron sitting on the couch talking to a thin boy with untamable black hair and shinning emerald eyes that were covered by a pair of thick rimmed circular glasses. The boy was wearing a pair of obviously hand me down kakis and a t-shirt that had to be at least 5 sizes too big. All in all though he didn't look too bad was what Sam thought.

Sneaking up behind Ron, sam signaled to the boy accross from him to keep quiet. Then silently she put her face next to Ron's ear, Ron being to engrossed in what he was telling Harry didn't notice any of this until, " HIYAH RON!"

"Ahh!"Sam laughed loudly as Ron jumped at being caught off gaurd."GOOD MERLIN!Sam don't sneak up on me like that you know I hate it"

Trying to regain controll of her breathing Sam ploped down in comfy chair she had long ago cliamed as hers, still laughing.

"Haha ha..." Ron Grumbled.

Harry was sitting on the couch next to Ron laughing slightly at his friend's expense. As he laughed he took in the image of the girl who had just come down the stairs. She seemed kind of odd, with her blue striped hair and purple eyes. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she could morph her features like Tonks.

"So Freckles, "Harry's thoughts were inturupted by the girl's voice "I'm guessing this is Harry?" she said looking Harry up and down.

"Oh yeah, Sam this is my best mate Harry Potter. Harry this is Samantha Devolton." Ron said Sam leaned over and shook Harry's hand.

"Call me Sam. Nice to meet you Harry." Sam leaned back in her chair.

"Nice to meet you too. Umm... did you just call Ron'Freckles'?" Harry aske slightly confused

Ron blushed as Sam started to laugh."Yeah. That's the nickname our instructer gave to Ron at Quiditch camp."

"Oh, so your the Sam I' ve been haring so much about." In all Ron's letters to Harry there had been some mention of Sam. He had had a crush on Sam when he first met her but those feelings dimished as he grew to know her now she was more like another sister, only not as girly as Ginny, and according to one letter, a bit more annoying.

"Yup. That's me" Sam said grinning.

"SAM!"

"Wow i'm popular today." Sam said as they turned to the door to see a grinning Ginny run through the door only to the glomp onto Sam who stood up to defend herself from the attack of the red haired female. Ginny had been at Qudditch camp too, and knew Sam through there.After throughly attacking Sam Ginny then noticed Harry on the couch and gave him ahug as well.

"Harry! Oh I missed you! I hope the Dursleys weren't complete gits to you this summer." Ginny said letting go of Harry to sit on the other side of him.

" No not completely." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

"Good. I take it you've met Sam."

"Yeah."

"Don't let her looks fool you she's really nice." Ginny said as Sam glared at her.

"Hahaha... very funny Ginevra" Sam said putting extra force on Ginny's full name.

"I thought so Samantha" Ginny replied doing the same.

"I think I'll go see if mum needs any help with dinner." Ron said standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Yeah right, you're just going to try to get yourself a snack," Harry said. Ron turned around and smiled." Well at least get me one too." Harry said grinning. Ron rolled his eyes muttering good naturedly aboout horrible best friends making him fetch things like a slave.

"Hey Ron!" Sam stopped him, "Get me one too" Smiling sweetly at him as Ginny piped in with her own demand.

"Certainly your highness, is there anything else I can do for you?" Ron asked with a low exadarated bow.

" Yes you can shine my shoes." Sam said putting her foot out infront of her, only to have Ron give herthe fingerbefore entering the kitchen.Turrning to Harry with a smirk on her face she yelled after him, " Anytime Freckles,"before the three of them broke out in luahgter as Ron's now completely red head dissapeared behind the kitchen doors.

A/N: Well here's the first chapter... what do you think. NO FLAMES! or I'll sick my evil minions of death on you bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Quidditch and Diagon Alley

Dinner was served soon after the four had devoured the treats Ron brought back form the kitchen, he had gotten more after mentioning he was getting them for Sam and Harry too. After dinner the kids all went out to finnish degnoming the garden, and the decided on playing a girl vs. boy 2 on 2 game of quidditch. The boys won 170 to 90 due to Harry catching the snitch, which , though she admired his skill, made Sam just a little bitter, she had never been known for being a good loser.

That night when every one had gone to bed, Sam woke Ginny up. Usingsome extendable ears given to Ginny by her brothers they waited until Harry and Ron were dead asleep before they put their plan into action.

The next morning was quite an eventful one, which started at breakfast, when the entire house was alerted to the presence of the two teenage boys just waking up, by rather loud high-pitched screaming. While Mr and Mrs. Weasley ran upstairs to find out what the problem was, Ginny and Sam sat eating their breakfast through laughing fits.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally made it to Ron's room where the screaming was originating, they threw open the door, wands at the ready. They were however unprepared for the sight before them. Where once there would have stood Harry and Ron there was now Harriet and Ronda. When the initial shock wore off Mrs. Weasley broke out in fits of laughter, while Mr. Weasley seemed more intersted in how this feet of magic had been preformed. Ron and Harry however found this niether funny no interesting, in short they were pissed.

"How did this happen?" asked Mr. Weasly, amusement coating his voice.

"You think we know!" Harry yelled, shocked at the idea of it. Ron however was wondering just what his father was and suddenly it came to him.

"Sam!" he hissed.

Turning to him Harry seemed to catch on."There's no way she did this by herself."

Looking at each other then the door they screamed at the same time"SAM!" "GINNY!" and ran blind rage and only one thing on their minds, revenge, sweet sweet revenge.

Hearing their names at such a volume, Sam and Ginny bolted up from their seats and made for the door, making it outside just before Harry and Ron had made it to the bottom of the stairs. Seeing which way the girls went Ron and Harry followed after them. They chased the laughing girls out the door through the garden up the steep hill and allthe way down it before both girls fell down, out of breath, right infront of a rather large lake.

Seeing their victims helpless Ron and Harry grinned to each other and walked right up to them."Hello ladies." They said calmly. Too calmly. Sam and Ginny both gulped before trying to controll their laughter and calmly talk the boys out of their evil plans. It didn't work and the two soon found themselves being picked up by two angry and newly female boys and thrown into a dark and very wet lake.

After they got back and Ginny and Sam were dried and reprimanded the rest of the morning was spent contacting Fred and George to get the antidote.Apprently they had given a new product for Ginny totest, they were quite pleased to hear it worked so well, butnotand gladly gave their mother the antidote. Ginny left in the afternoon to go to Colin Creevey's house, the two had recently starteddating.So Sam, Ron and Harry optedto go out to the orchard to play some quiditch, but with only three players it wasn't working out to well so that was soon abandoned infavor of playing a muggle game of a soccer shoot out(football in Europe). Sam won by three goals.

"WEll I'm bored what about you guys?" asked sam when their game had ended.  
"Yup"  
"Out of my mind," were their responses.  
"You guys wanna go to Diagon Alley and buy stuff?" Sam suggested  
"Sure"Harry replied  
"Can't no money" was Ron's answer  
"I'll give you some."said Sam  
"I don't take charity."  
"I know you don't that's why you'll pay me back when u can and I don't give a flip if you want the money or not because your taking it."Sam said with a final tone standing up with some help from Harry.  
"Fine. evil bitch"Ron muttered the last part ujnder his breath so as not to be heard, and stood up with Sam and Harry.

Later that day at Diagon Alley Harry Sam and Ron had been to a couple of stores and bought more candy then ever needed and a few books most of which were about Quidditch.. They were all tiered of shopping and decided to go to a nearby pub to get a drink and some lunch.

"So you guys wanna go to the Q.W.C(Quidditch World Cup)next month?"Sam asked after they got their food.  
"Deffinetly!"Ron almost yelled.  
"Of coarse but how could you get tickets? Aren't they really expensive?"Harry asked.  
"Yeah well you know how I told you about how I used to live in England.Well my best friend Dee goes every year and I mentioned it to David I also mentioned that Ron loves Quiditch so he bought us both tickets and one for himself but he has to work and can't make it so I have three tickets."  
"Cool" Harry said  
"You rock so hard." Ron got up and hugged her.  
"Oh realy? I thought I was an evil bitch." Sam said laughing as Ron turned red.

They finnished their food and went back to the Burrow. No sooner then they had stepped through the fire place when Mrs. Weasley asked Ron to do some chores. Ron went to go do them, only after the glare of death was placed on him. While Ron was doing chores Harry and Sam decided to go for a walk and get to know each other better.

"So, who is this David guy you talk about? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Harry asked, while kicking a stone.

"Why? Intrested?" Sam asked Coyly.Harry laughed before replying.

"Nah, sorry your missing a few essentials."

"Oh really?" Harry was gay he didn't hide it, he didn't talk about it but if asked he would tell. "Nah David isn't my boyfriend, he's my mum's new husband."

"Oh, that's coolI guess."

"Yeah well, it get my QWC tickets."

"Do you not like him or something?" Harry asked.

"It's not that I don't like him it's just he doesn't even try to be a step father, he just buys me crap thinking I'll love him for it and start calling him daddy or something. Not likely though. I like my real dad more." Sam said lookingat the ground the entire time. After a tense silence Sam asked, " So other than quidditch what are you into?" The two walked and talked for a long while, the found they had a lot in common, but not every thing, they differed on some very key issues. "I don't know how you think that Mr. Fantastic is better than the Human tourch! I mean come on he's a human tourch!"

"Oh come on streching is so much cooler then fire, I can set things on fire anytime I want." Harry said using his hands to get his point across.

"Oh whatever! Great Merlin, you are just as stubborn as Dee. Though you do have better comic taste then he does, I mean he thinks the Hulk is the coolest" The two walked back inside and were greeted by the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking being placed on the table. Neither had realised quite how hungry they were until just then.


	3. temp chapter

The next day Mrs. Weasley took the kids to go get thier school supplies, after having accosted the three teens for not thinking of doing so while they were there the day before. Giving her sheepish looks and puppy dog eyes the fiunally got her to lighten up. While walking into Flourish and Blotts they passed a childrens boo display that made Sam stop.

"What is it Sam?" Ron asked thinking something was wrong.

"It's Beauty and the Beast." she said looking longingly at the book.

"What about it?" Ron asked confused

"When Dee would sleep over, my Dad would read that book to us."

"You know you talk about this Dee guy alot. What are you? In love with him or something? I mean you haven't seen him in what? Eight years?" Ron said exasperated with all this talk about someone he was begining to think was imaginary.

"Look he was and is my best friend. Just because I haven't seen him in eight years doesn't mean I haven't kept in touch with him. He knows I'm back in England, and I'm sure I'll see him soon." She said glaring at Ron. She was so busy glaring at Ron she didn't notice the pale blond figure approaching from behind her.

"Maybe even sooner then you think Sam." a deep voice sounded from behind her. Sam knew that voice, it may have been deeper than the last time shre had heard it but she would know it anywhere. Turning around just to make sure it was real she screamed, attracting the attention of half the store and all the Weasleys and Harry who ran to aid her. When they got to her they found her hugging a blonde boy as though her life depended on it, one thought crossed all their minds, 'This must be Dee.' Seeing that she was in no trouble, Mr. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny all went back to finding the books they needed, Harry however stayed. He had heard so much about this Dee he felt he knew him. From his stand point all Harry could see was the back, from what he could tell he was taller than Harry himself, but not by much, he was blonde, thin and had a great arse. This was deffinetly someone Harry wanted to meet. Walking up to the hugging couple Harry decided to make his presence known.

"You must be Dee." he said amusemet in his voice and eyes. The amusement soon disipated when Dee let go of San and turned to revel his face.

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy?"


End file.
